


Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

by NEStar



Category: Strictly Ballroom (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there hadn't been anyone watching backstage at States?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

“I could never do that.”

Scott studied Fran's face as she watched the ballroom floor, there was such a sadness, such a longing in it. Why would she want to be like Tina or Vanessa or Liz? She was better then the lot of them.

Scott took her hand and started a basic step. It took Fran a moment to catch up, but this was the rumba, the dance he had promised to dance with her tonight, the dance they had practiced a hundred times, and memory took over.

As he lead her across the room Scott found himself staring into Fran's eyes; eyes that looked back at him as if he were the most amazing man in the world.

_Look at me like you're in love._

Scott felt his breath catch in his chest; just last night he had said that it was only pretend, but now he wasn't so sure.

Fran spun back into his arms and Scott was suddenly enveloped by the warm smell of lavender. Fran didn't usually wear perfume and this still wasn't, the scent wasn't strong enough for that. Scott's blood thickened at the idea that he was the only person who would be close enough to Fran to smell that scent.

After several spins Scott pulled Fran into a dip. His gaze dropped away from her face as he pulled her upright and he found himself looking at a set of plump breasts. Where had those come from? His mind raced through all the late night rehearsals with Fran in extra large tees or mens dress shirts , this dress definitely was a different cut.

Scott brought his hand down to frame her face and his thumb brush against the corner of her mouth. What would it be like, to kiss Fran? He was nearly there now; their faces close, breathing the same air...

He felt Fran grasp softly as his lips touched hers, but she didn't pull away. After a moment they stopped, “You know what I said about the rumba and it just being pretend?”

“Yeah.” came a soft reply as he rubbed Fran's nose with his. 

“I think I made a mistake.” Scott said before kissing her again.


End file.
